Babysit
by Nazuna-tan
Summary: Summary: Arthur pergi keluar rumah karena ada urusan, dan Peter sendirian dirumah. Alfred dipaksa untuk mengurusi adik pacarnya itu. Dengan terpaksa tentunya... Dan dimulailah penderitaan Alfred dalam mengurus Peter! Revew please, oneshot!


Babysit

By: Nazuna-sama

Summary: Arthur pergi keluar rumah karena ada urusan, dan Peter sendirian dirumah. Alfred dipaksa untuk mengurusi adik pacarnya itu. Dengan terpaksa tentunya... Dan dimulailah penderitaan Alfred dalam mengurus Peter!

* * *

"Kenapa harus aku?"

"Karena hanya kau yang bisa kuandalkan! Memangnya siapa lagi? Francis? Peter bisa ketularan mesum nanti!"

"Ukh..."

"Jadi hanya kau yang tersisa untuk mengurus Peter! Nah ini kunci rumahnya. Peter itu paling malas disuruh mandi, apalagi makan"

"Jika aku jadi Peter aku juga akan malas makan..."

"Diam kau. Lalu dia juga senang mengerjai orang, jadi kau harus hati-hati. Oh iya, jangan lupa untuk memasak makanan yang enak untuknya! Makan siang hari ini adalah Fish and Chips, dan makan malamnya adalah Beef Steak!"

"Kenapa bukan burger saja?"

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja. Lalu jangan lupa untuk menemaninya tidur, membuatkan susu hangat, mematikan lampu, membuat snack untuk tea time, menjaganya agar tidak main PS2 seharian, pokoknya jangan sampai dia main PS2 seharian karena itu tidak sehat bagi matanya. Lalu..."

"BAIKLAH, AKU MENGERTI!"

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, karena aku harus pergi sekarang. BYE!" kata Arthur yang segera berlari menuju mobilnya

"Geez, dia sepertinya terlalu memanjakan Peter..."

* * *

"Cih, kenapa aku harus diurus oleh om-om sialan itu?"

"Hei, aku dengar lho" ujar Alfred dari belakang

"Oh, om Alfred... Ternyata kau disitu"

"Jangan panggil aku om. Aku masih muda"

"OM! AYO KITA MAIN!"

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku om... Terserah kau saja lah. Memangnya kau mau main apa?"

"Aku mau main PS2! Ayo kita main Hetalia World Fight!"

"Wah, kau tahu saja permainan kesukaanku! AYO!"

* * *

"..."

"YEAH! AKU MENANG LAGI!" jerit Peter

"Kau hanya beruntung, bocah"

"HAHAHA! OM ALFRED PECUNDANG!" ejeknya

"Cih..."

"Salah sendiri kau memakai America! Kau kan sudah tahu kalau America itu lemah!"

"Enak saja! Yang lemah itu Sealand! Lihat powernya, cuman sedikit!"

"Iya juga sih... TAPI TETAP SAJA KAU YANG KALAH! AHAHAHAH!" tawa Peter

"Ayo kita rematch!" tantang Alfred

"Ohoho, boleh! Siapa takut!"

* * *

"..."

"YEAH! AKU MENANG LAGI!

"SIALAN!" teriak Alfred sambil membanting stik PS2nya

"Mau rematch?"

"Tidak, tidak usah..."

"Om, aku lapar!"

"Memangnya ini jam berapa?" tanya Alfred

"Jam 12.35..." jawab Peter

"GAWAT! AKU BELUM MEMASAK MAKAN SIANG!"

"Dasar om-om bego... Jadi kita makan apa?"

"Kita ke McD saja..."

"Baiklah..."

* * *

"Mbak, pesen Big Mac 2, Triple Cheese Burger 4, Fries 2, dan Milk Shake nya 2 gelas. Oh iya, Milk Shake ukuran Large ya! Dan kau mau memesan apa, Peter?" tanya Alfred

"Woah, kau rakus sekali. Pantas saja kau gendut" hina Peter

"Diam kau bocah, ini bukan lemak tahu. INI OTOT"

"Memangnya ada otot seperti ini?" ejek Peter sambil mencubit perut Alfred yang berlemak

"Hentikan! Iya, aku mengaku kalau aku memang gendut. Sekarang kau mau memesan apa?" tanya Alfred

"Hmmm... Aku mau memesan Fillet O Fish dan lemon tea saja." Jawab Peter

"Kau memang adiknya Arthur. Seleramu sama saja dengannya..."

"Jangan samakan aku dengan jerk Arthur"

"Dan sama saja ketidak sopanannya"

"Diam kau, om-om bego"

"Baiklah, aku akan diam"

"Oke, jadi Big Mac 2, Triple Cheese Burger 4, Fries 2, Milk Shake Large 2, Fillet O Fish 1, dan lemon tea 1 ya?" tanya petugas McD yang sial karena bertemu 2 orang sarap ini *Author digampar*

"Iya mbak" jawab Alfred"

* * *

"Enak! Aku bersyukur bisa makan makanan selain masakan jerk Arthur..."

"Malangnya nasibmu nak..." kata Alfred

"Yeah, malangnya nasibku..."

"Baiklah. Sehabis makan kau mau apa?" tanya Alfred

"Aku mau main PS2 lagi." Jawabnya

"Tapi Arthur bilang kau tidak boleh main PS2 seharian..."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku mau main Komputer saja"

"Komputermu kan sedang diperbaiki"

"Kalau begitu aku mau memakai Laptop jerk Arthur saja"

"Laptopnya dibawa Iggy"

"Antarkan aku ke warnet"

KRIIIIINGGGGG!

"Halo?" kata suara diseberang telepon

"Kediaman Kirkland, ada yang bisa dibantu?"

"Oh, Alfred"

"Arthur? Ada apa?"

"Alfred, jangan biarkan Peter pergi ke warnet. Titik. Nah, aku ada urusan lain sekarang. BYE!"

Tuuuuuuuut

"..." Alfred pun facepalm

"Peter, kata Iggy kau tidak boleh ke warnet"

"..." Peter juga facepalm

"D-darimana si jerk Arthur tahu aku mau pergi ke warnet?"

"Mana kutahu..."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita main petak umpet saja!"

"Terserah kau saja..."

"Kau yang jaga"

"Kenapa harus aku?"

"Karena aku yang menyuruh!"

"Cih, dasar bocah arogan"

"Cepat! Atau kuadukan kau pada jerk Arthur!"

"Memangnya kau mau mengadukan apa?"

"Aku akan bilang kalau kau tidak mengurusku sama sekali, lalu aku akan meminta jerk Arthur untuk memutuskanmu sebagai pacarnya! MWAHAHAHAH!"

"KEJAM!"

"Sekaran cepat kau hitung dari 1 sampai 100!"

"Baiklah... 1...2...3..."

* * *

"100!" teriak Alfred

"Khukhukhu, kau tidak tahu kan kalau aku ini sangat jago dalam bermain petak umpet?"

"HAHAHAHAH! AKU AKAN SEGERA MENEMUKANMU!"

Lalu Alfred mencari Peter ke seluruh penjuru rumah.

* * *

"..."

"DIMANA ANAK ITU? KENAPA TIDAK KETEMU-KETEMU!"

Sementara itu...

* * *

"YEAH! AKU NAIK LEVEL!" seru Peter

"Mas! Beli voucher PBnya ya, yang 10.000!"

"Oke dek..."

Ternyata Peter berada di warnet.

* * *

Back to Alfred.

"Tunggu, sepertinya aku tahu dia berada dimana..." kata Alfred saat mendapat ilham dari langit (?)

Di warnet.

"Hmmm... Jadi ini ya, yang namanya yaoi. Seru juga. Untung aku bawa flashdisk, jadi aku bisa menyimpan doujin USUK R18 ini didalam flashdisk ku!"

"Ehm..." terdegarlah suara yang tidak asing bagi Peter

"Eh, om Alfred... A-apa kabar?"

Lalu Alfred menyeret Peter kembali pulang ke mansion Kirkland

* * *

"Kau tidak akan bisa menipuku lagi kali ini. MENGERTI?"

"Iya om..."

"Bagus, sekarang sudah sore. Kau harus mandi"

"..."

Peter pun menghilang dari pandangan Alfred

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" jerit Alfred yang sudah kesal

* * *

Sementara itu di tampat Arthur...

"Lho, suara apa itu? Seperti suara orang yang sangat menderita. Kasihan sekali..."

* * *

Back to Kirkland's mansion

"Khukhukhu... Om-om sialan itu tidak akan menemukanku disini!"

"Kata siapa?" ujar seseorang dibelakang Peter

"UWAAAAAHH!" teriak Peter kaget

"Kau tidak bisa kabur lagi dariku nak..." kata Alfred dengan aura yandere yang keluar dari tubuhnya (Sejak kapan Alfred jadi kayak Russia?)

"Ukh..."

"SEKARANG SINI KAU! " seru Alfred sambil membuka baju Peter

"HUWAAAAAAAAH! TOLONG, AKU MAU DIPERKOSA SAMA OM-OM!" jerit Peter dengan toa. Suara Peter terdengar sangat keras sekali hingga terdengar ke mansion Asia yang terletak disamping mansion keluarga Kirkland

"KAU TIDAK APA-APA, ARU?" tanya Wang Yao sambil mendobrak pintu kamar mandi

"Ini akan jadi gossip yang menarik..." kata Kiku sambil mengambil kamera

"Headline news, seorang Alfred F Jones sedang tertangkap basah berusaha memperkosa adik pacarnya sendiri, da-ze!"

"OI HENTIKAN! AKU BUKAN MAU MEMPERKOSA PETER KOK! SUMPAH!" jelas Alfred

"Lho, jadi kenapa Peter teriak tadi, aru?"

"Kau tahu sendiri kan sikap Peter yang senang menjahili orang?"

"Hei, tahukah kalian kalau shower ini diciptakan di Korea, da-ze?"

"Cih, ternyata bukan... Padahal aku senang kalau Alfred ternyata emang pedo beneran" ujar Kiku

"Kau ini... Aku bukan pedo tahu! Memangnya aku Netherland? The King of Pedo?" kata Alfred *Alfred dijitak Netherland*

"Hooh... Emang sih, aru. Peter memang sangat jahil. Aku saja sudah sering dikerjai olehnya, aru..."

"Berarti kita memang senasib"

"Baiklah, kami pulang dulu ya, aru? Kalau ada apa-apa, tinggal minta tolong sama kami, aru!"

"Oke, terimakasih Yao. Semoga hubunganmu dengan Ivan makin lancar"

"A-apa-apaan itu, aru? K-kenapa jadi Ivan!" kata Yao sambil blushing

"Baiklah, kami permisi dulu..." kata Kiku dengan tampang kecewa

"Iya..."

Akhirnya 3 orang sarap itu pergi dari mansion Kirkland

* * *

"Nah, kalau sudah mandi kan enak? Iya kan Peter?" tanya Alfred

"Terserah kau..." jawab Peter dengan kasar

"Nah, kau pakai dulu pakaianmu! Kau tidak mau masuk angin kan?"

"Iya, iya..." kata Peter lagi sambil memakai pakaiannya

"Nah, aku juga harus memakai pakaia—LHO? BOXERKU HILANG KEMANA?

"HAHAHA! KEJAR AKU KALAU BISA!" teriak Peter sambil berlari membawa seluruh pakaian Alfred keluar rumah

"W-WOI! JANGAN KELUAR RUMAH DONG! MASA AKU HARUS MENGEJARMU KELUAR RUMAH TANPA PAKAIAN?"

"Aku tidak peduli!" ledek Peter

"Sialan! Arthur, adikmu menyebalkan sekali..."

Akhirnya Alfred memutuskan untuk memakai pakaian Arthur saja

* * *

"Ya ampun Arthur, tubuhmu kecil sekali sih! Pakaianmu tidak ada yang muat! Oh, ini ada satu yang agak besar sedikit..."

"Nah, sekarang aku hanya perlu mengejar Peter!"

Lalu Alfred berjalan kearah ruang tamu dan menemukan Peter yang sedang tertidur pulas di sofa

"..."

"Peter lucu juga jika sedang tidur..."

Akhirnya Alfred memutuskan untuk ikut tidur bersama Peter

* * *

END

* * *

Omake

Setibanya Arthur dirumah...

"Aku pulang! Peter, Alfred, aku bawa cake lho!

"..."

"..."

"Wah, mereka sedang tertidur pulas. Manis sekali... Tunggu, kenapa Alfred memakai pakaianku?"

* * *

OWARI

GAJE! Ya, sangat gaje. Hanya satu kata: REVIEW PLEASE! Mau kritik, saran, pokoknya apapun diperbolehkan deh! :D


End file.
